Daddy!
by Psychopath Kingdom
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Nanami Haruka and her children with the different people! Super cute prince-children! Enter, read, enjoy yourself!
1. Chapter 1: Jinguji Ren

**SOOO I never planned on writing for the prince section BUT I re-watched the second season and I read some fanfics and I just COULDN'T NOT. So I think this is going to POSSIBLY be a group of one-shots of the group's children with Nanami. I ship some characters harder than others which is why I emphasized possibly. So…. Enjoy!**

"Mommy, when will Daddy be home?" a tiny five-year-old tugged on the hem of her mother's pale pink dress. Haruka stopped stirring and crouched down to smile at her daughter, tussling her bronze-colored hair.

"He should be home any minute now, Mika. Can you go play until then? I need to finish dinner," Mika nodded rapidly, giving her mother a toothy smile before skipping away. Haruka hummed to herself, happy that her husband would arrive soon. Eight years prior, she would've never been able to imagine not travelling the world with the boys. She still missed what she had, but she much preferred composing at home and spending time with her daughter. The rest of the group continued to come by every week or so anyway, reminding her that she was still a part of this world-renowned band.

Mika played with the dolls Uncle Otoya had given her on Christmas. She loved all of her uncles, especially because they all gave her so many gifts and fun toys. It was strange, though. She talked with some of her friends at school, and none of them had six uncles. She felt sorry for them. It was wonderful having them over all the time. Just as her doll was about to dance with the prince, the sound of the door swinging open echoed through the hallways.

She shot up and sprinted to the foyer, slipping on the hardwood floor and running into a tall something. Or someone. "Whoa, Mika. You need to slow down, or else you could get hurt." A rich, amused voice chuckled.

"Daddy, you've been gone for three whole days!" she exclaimed as her reasoning and wrapped her arms and legs around his right leg. "That's basically a million years!"

"I know, kitten," he hoisted her up and balanced her on his hip, smiling slightly at her light blue eyes. "But I'll be here for the entirety of next week."

"You don't have to sing or anything?"

"Nope, it'll be a week of you, me, and mommy," he tapped her nose affectionately and looked mischievously towards the kitchen. "Speaking of mommy, what do you say we go surprise her?"

Mika nodded furiously and forcibly put her index finger to his lips, her young mind believing that this would surely make it impossible for him to make any noises. They crept quietly, clandestine being the operative word for their mission. When they were one step behind her, Haruka started laughing. "I-I'm sorry, Ren, but you two were so loud."

He grinned and gently placed his daughter on the floor to snake his arms around his wife's svelte waist. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek, softly thumbing her bottom lip. "I'm home, little lamb."

Haruka flushed instantaneously. Despite being married for six years, she still couldn't control her erratic heartbeat around her sensual husband. "W-Welcome back. Dinner will be ready soon."

He couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his face. He knew he had to reign in the expression, or else his lamb would once again accuse him of 'having canary feathers on his lips'. He just couldn't help but revel in the fact that he had stolen her heart, and he was the one who got her greeting at the end of the day, and he was the one that got to put that diamond ring on her left hand.

"So what happened while I was gone?" though STARISH did not tour as often as they used to, they still performed frequently and recently signed a movie deal, snatching his time away.

"Nothing particularly eventful at the house," Haruka tapped her chin, taking a sip of the red wine he had brought home. A devious smile grew behind the glass, "Though… Mika should have some interesting news."

Ren raised an eyebrow, directing his gaze to his sweet little girl who seemed ready to burst. "Oh? What happened, Mika?"

"I got a boyfriend!" she exploded, beaming and giggling. "His name is Ryou, and he shared his cookie with me, and he said I draw really good!"

Ren dropped his fork on the floor, eyes slightly wider with astonishment. "R-Really? I thought your boyfriend was Uncle Tokiya."

Mika rolled her eyes, "Silly Daddy, I can have two boyfriends you know!"

Ren couldn't bring himself to say anything else about the subject. Taking pity on her shell-shocked idol, Haruka subtly changed the topic to the creation of a new dessert, easily riveting Mika. When dinner was over, Ren and Haruka were washing dishes together after putting Mika to bed. Finally, he muttered, "I'm going to kill him."

"Ren!" Haruka lightly smacked his shoulder, trying to hide her laughter. "You can't murder a kindergartener."

"Just watch me," his cerulean eyes had a dangerous tint. "If he does anything, I'm going to make sure he stops breathing."

"Jinguji-san."

"I can make it look like a five-year-old suicide."

"Ren!" she placed both hands on his cheeks and stared him down. Her beautiful golden eyes pinned him down and gazed unwaveringly into his. "It is kindergarten. They'll probably break up by the end of this week."

"I know," he sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "There's just this incessant urge to wrap my fingers around this punk's neck."

"Well, I implore you to crush those urges." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Little lamb, I have other urges too," he pressed his lips against her neck, moving up and down, marking her as his, as he did every time he came home. And just like every other time he came home, her resolve was broken down by his charming smile and he led her up to their bedroom.

* * *

Haruka was proven correct. On Wednesday of the next week, a crying Mika was picked up from the bus stop by her parents. Ren quickly gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair back, assuring her that she was perfect, Ryou was an idiot, and she should just give up on men altogether. When she calmed down and went up to her room to change, Ren began loading his gun.

**So, hope you liked it! I had way more fun writing this than I thought I would. I have other stories for Gakuen Alice, so if you want to check those out, feel free! After this, I probably am going to continue with the other characters of STARISH. Send me a review if you want me to do people from Quartet Night or HEAVENS! Thanks so much, and I'll see you when I see you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ichinose Tokiya

"Takeru, give me back my music sheets!" the normally calm idol chased after his ten-year-old son. His son stuck his tongue out before deftly turning another corner, his socks allowing him maximum dexterity in the wooden hallways.

Haruka escorted her student out of their home, having just completed the piano lesson, only to have her son grab her waist and hide behind her small frame. "Takeru? What's wrong? And why do you have dad'smusic?"

"I thought they belonged to you, mom," he replied innocently, fluttering his big cobalt eyes. "And I thought dad was trying to steal 'em."

Tokiya burst on the scene, breathing heavily and arm outstretched. "Give. Me. The. Music."

Haruka laughed and politely passed the music sheets of her composition to her panting husband. "Mou, Takeru, you're so mean to Tokiya."

"Not-uh. I like him just as much as you, mom," he pecked his mom's cheeks before un-subtly muttering under his breath, "Kind of." Tokiya, planning to call his son out on his mutterings, was interrupted by the harsh wail of a child. Quickly, the cry was joined by another and the two sounds weaved together in an ear-wrenching cacophony.

"And they had been sleeping so well, too," sighed Haruka, looking mournfully up the steps.

Eager to take the chance and steal his mother's affection and attention, Takeru gave his mom a thumbs-up. "I'll bring them downstairs for you!"

"How sweet!" Haruka ruffled her son's russet hair fondly, "My knight in shining armor." Takeru grinned broadly and scurried up the steps to fetch his baby brother and sister.

Tokiya dropped his head on his wife's shoulder. "He's trying to steal you away from me."

"Oh, that's not true," Haruka's shoulders shook lightly from contained laughter. "He just loves his mom, that's all."

Tokiya looked up and pressed a kiss close to Haruka's lips. "He does take after me, I suppose. We're both completely infatuated with you."

He moved closer, planning on hitting her soft lips this time, when Takeru popped up in between the pair, balancing a baby in each arm. Tokiya gave Haruka an exasperated look, as if to say, 'See?!'. Haruka shook her head and scooped up the child from Takeru's small arm as Tokiya did the same with the other. "Thank you so much, Takeru! You're a very good boy."

His delight was palpable, his smile seeming to glow from his mother's praise. "Thanks, mom! You're gonna really like the present I got you for mother's day, tomorrow. It's the best thing I've ever made, ever."

"You know I love the things you make," she smiled gently patting his head. "I'm going to go start making dinner. Tokiya, will you take Hiro?"

"I can take care of Hiro, mom!" Takeru bolted in front of his father and held his arms out for his little brother. "Dad already has Asami, anyway."

"Okay," Haruka pressed her hand to her lips to hide her smile; her Takeru really did not want to be one-upped by her husband. She gently passed the infant to her son and made her way to the kitchen when Takeru stuck his tongue out at Tokiya, for the second time that day.

"Takeru, this is truly becoming absurd," Tokiya shifted Asami to rest on his hip, trying to pull her chubby fingers off his hair. "Why do you insist on behaving so difficult with me?"

"You're absurd!" Takeru shot back, his ten-year-old mind confident in the come-back's effectiveness. He felt positive his father would be crushed from being called absurd. "Hiro and I are going to go play now, and no girls or dads are allowed!" he set Hiro on the floor, and the two walked and crawled away to the play room.

Asami's face scrunched up into an undeveloped glare, looking like the before image of her father's glower. Tokiya laughed, genuinely pleased by his daughter's budding spunk. "Don't worry Asami, Takeru didn't take Hiro away from you. Now let's go work on mommy's present."

* * *

"Good morning, Mom/Haruka," Tokiya and Takeru chorused, having issued a temporary truce thirty minutes prior. Hiro and Asami were unleashed and they immediately started climbing over their mother's face and body, making her giggle as she opened her eyes. "Happy mother's day!" Tokiya gently moved the twins off of her and replaced them with a tray of breakfast; half of it was meticulously put together and the other half looked sloppily made, but everything was garnished with a heart.

"Wow everybody, thank you!" she moved the tray and gathered everybody in her small arms, giving them a big hug. She smiled, getting the best present of her son and husband getting along for the first time in what felt like years. "And my two men aren't fighting, this is the best mother's day ever!"

"Takeru agreed to not hate me for a day," Tokiya, in a rare display of comedic humor, joked, rolling his eyes.

Takeru immediately turned away from Haruka to face Tokiya, his eyes wide. "I don't hate you, Dad. I love you, and Hiro, and even Asami! But I love mom the most. But because I love mom, I can't let you kiss her! Because we're enemies! Something like only I can kiss her," his eyebrows scrunched together as he muttered to himself. "Uncle Ren might've said love rivals or something."

Tokiya wanted to scream. The months of grief he suffered at his son's hand were almost all due to that stupid, arrogant, dolt of a playboy! Haruka sensed Tokiya was on the verge of a breakdown and placed her hand delicately on the side of his face. "Isn't that a relief? Takeru, why don't you give your dad a hug and go grab that present you were telling me about?"

Takeru grumbled but gave his dad a brief hug before scrambling off to retrieve his gift. Tokiya growled, ignoring the twins and slammed his lips to Haruka's. She gave a small sound of surprise before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, breathing heavily, angrily. "When do I start plotting revenge against Ren?"

"Oh, calm down, you," she kissed his cheek as Takeru ran into the room. He stopped in his tracks, horror and shock flashing across his face. Then he immediately did what Uncle Ren told him he should do if this issue ever arised. He was told that if he ever caught his dad kissing his mom, he should wait for revenge. Uncle Ren said that he should wait for Uncle Natsuki to come over, and then ask him to cook. Takeru wasn't sure why he was to do this, but of course he would do it anyway. _Get ready, Dad_.

**THAT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE. I saw this picture online of Tokiya, Haruka, and a little boy with his arms wrapped around Haruka with a very envious expression, and I was like, "Mini-Tokiya is so accurately portrayed here." Happy I finished, thanks for everybody who reviewed and followed after the first chapter, I really appreciate it! Any suggestions on who to do next? See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kurusu Syo

_So I looked at your reviews and Syo won which makes me super excited because he was the first anime character that I wanted for MYSELF._

"Dad, let's _go_," his son urged him, tugging his hand. His dad laughed, cerulean eyes shining as he promised their departure after grabbing his ever-present hat from the kitchen. The door was now merely feet away and if he could only drag his father away from the house before she woke up from her nap—

"Daddy, Shin!" a tiny voice squealed from a room a floor above them.

Shin moaned, collapsing to the floor. He hadn't gotten them out quick enough and now would be burdened by the strawberry blonde. Syo gave his son a curious look at his reaction and called up the steps, "We're downstairs, Rina! We're about to go to the gym, do you want to come?"

"No, Dad," Shin begged, dropping to his knees. "Whenever Rina comes she ruins everything! She's just a kid and can't do anything."

Syo rolled his eyes and ruffled his son's rusty red-blonde hair. Just like when he was younger, Shin wanted to be doing things at full throttle all the time, and was convinced this was impossible with his younger sister around. "She tries her hardest to keep up with you; don't be mean."

A small head popped up from the top of the stairs and grinned toothily at her brother and father, "I'll be there in four seconds! Wait," she paused, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration and then smoothing out as she added happily, "Three seconds."

She hurried down the steps, fearful of being left behind. Shin always believed she was one step behind, so she had to try her hardest and catch up with him. True to her mother's contribution to her gene pool, though, she tripped on the fifth step, tumbling down the rest. She landed at the bottom, startled and hurt. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and heard her father's voice, but what stopped everything was Shin's raised eyebrow. He was obviously testing to see if she was strong enough not to cry.

She sniffled a few times and blinked rapidly, forcing the tears back where they could never threaten her position in Shin's eyes again. Syo's hands fluttered around her body anxiously, searching for any mars on his baby girl, "Does it hurt anywhere? Do I need to get mommy?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," she said firmly, gently pushing his hands away and standing up adamantly, "Let's go to the gym."

Syo was unconvinced after easily spotting the tears with the eyes he had glued to her ultrasound picture when he discovered Haruka's second pregnancy. He pecked her forehead and stood up, shouting through the foyer, "Haruka, we're going to the gym! Do you want to come?"

"Would you mind having me?" she smiled in the doorway, hair tied back and the pen she only used for composing in her hand. He eyed it questioningly and she waved off his concern. "I'm trying to write a song, but the muses just aren't working with me. Any distraction at this point is a blessing from having to constantly stare at a blank page."

Syo laughed and threw his arm around his wife's shoulders, not noticing Shin's sour expression. He was supposed to have his dad all alone to himself today, and now he had to share with his mom and sister. Shin, still determined to make the best of the day, opened the door and made a large gesture out of it. "Anybody care to start actually going to the gym?"

"I'm ready, Shin!" Rina made an endeavor to snatch her brother's attention as she bounded up and down in front of the car. He ignored her bouncing and blew by her, claiming his usual seat in the car. The rest of his family piled in the car agonizingly slowly.

Three highways and two car games later, they arrived at the gym. It wasn't everywhere that one was able to find an American ninja warrior style gym, so the drive was longer than a trip to a normal gym. Syo opened the door and his children sprinted through as his wife meandered by, waiting for Syo to join her. Shin started his warm up by dashing a few laps around the gym. He stretched out, getting ready to show off.

Shin sauntered to the monkey bars, cracking his knuckles and trying to maintain a cool expression, "Dad, watch! I've been practicing!"

Shin grasped the bar and swung himself forward, locking his legs on the next bar. His body pulled forward and he managed to grip the next, continuing in a perpetual flipping motion. He reached the last one and twisted off in a flip. Syo raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly, "Not bad, short stuff." After suffering his whole life from taunts of his stature, he required some sort of retribution, in the form of short nicknames for his son.

"You looked really good, Shin!" Haruka clapped politely, nervous about disturbing the other patrons of the gym.

Rina's brow furrowed, ready to keep pace with her brother. She grappled for the first bar, crowing for her family's attention. Shin rolled his eyes but watched her anyway. She swung forward and slowly made her way across the stretch of bars, her knuckles white with effort.

"You're doing amazing, kiddo!" Syo encouraged her, pride swelling up within him at his two kids.

"Amazing?" Shin exclaimed, gesticulating wildly at his sister's dawdling progress, "She's doing it the easy way and she's barely half way across!"

"But the easy way is the only way she can do it right now," Haruka gently placed her hand on her envious son's shoulder. "She would probably love it if you taught her how to do it more like you."

Shin grumbled and ignored the suggestion. He left the conversation of brotherly responsibilities with his mother and opted to talk with his beloved Dad. Rina struggled to turn her head and saw she was losing attention. She mustered up what courage and oxygen she had left and rocked towards the next rung, latching her legs on to the bar. Syo, who was talking to Shin about a new training regimen, noticed his daughter attempting his son's maneuver. His eyes widened as he intended to force her to get down, but gravity did the job before him.

Rina collapsed on to the floor and couldn't hold her tears in this time. She howled, clutching the wrist she had used to try and break her fall. She was so overwhelmed by all of her emotions. Pain, shooting through her body. Disappointment, at failing the maneuver her brother performed so fluidly. Misery, at never being able to keep pace with her family.

Syo, Haruka, and Shin rushed to the sobbing girl. Haruka wrapped her arms around her shaking frame and stroked her hair, murmuring a comforting lullaby she learned the moment she became a mother.

"Why did you try doing something so dangerous, Rina/Idiot!" Shin and Syo shouted at her, worry lacing their abrasive tones.

"I-I just wanted to be l-like you two!" Rina wailed, Haruka already wrapping a bandage around her wrist, courtesy of another gym member. Haruka paused her actions, giving Shin a pointed look.

Shin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed about how his sister looked up to him and how he responded to that respect. Shin brushed away his dad. He knelt down, and Haruka took the cue to move away. He awkwardly patted her head, "Look, you'll be like that eventually, so don't rush it. I can even help you practice."

She sniffed and looked up at her brother underneath her long lashes and golden eyes, "Really?"

"Yes," Shin was caught off guard by the small body being flung on top of him. He didn't reciprocate the hug, but he didn't push Rina off which gave her the incentive to not let go.

"Good job, Shin," Syo grinned at his son, roughly ruffling his hair. Shin shook him off, his cheeks pink with pleasure. He took off, pulling a happy Rina behind him, planning on showing her some of his newer moves.

Syo kissed Haruka's cheek and smiled at his two little strawberry blonde spawns. "What did you say to him earlier?"

"Just words only a mother knows can break through that pride." Haruka cast a sideways glance to her husband. "And let the record show he got that from you."

"Hell yeah he did."

_Hope you liked it! I was on vacation and I'm finishing up AP work, so writing is going kind of slow a la casa de Psychopath Kingdom. A few of you have been asking about Natsuki/Satsuki – I think I'm going to do them next – and there has been an interesting question posed. To do Natsuki and Satsuki as the same father, or as different fathers? Should they have the same chapter or separate chapters? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that wonderful stuff!_


End file.
